Sibling Bonding
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: After Davenport breaks the news that they're not related, Bree and Adam enjoy the news. LEMONS, RATED M FOR A REASON. Au.
1. Chapter 1

I've liked Bradam for a while, and I hate that they'res barley any lemon fictions, so I decided to make one. Second attempt at writing a lemon, so, here I go. AND, There won't be a lemon in this chapter. But, this fanfiction has lots of steamy shit. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab rats. AU.

3rd person POV

Bree walked up from the lab and saw her 3 brothers devouring down on their cereals.

"Hey Bree." Leo greeted.

"Hi." She smiled as she seated herself down on the stool. She picked up the cereal box of Crunchy Munchies, although it had a lame name it was pretty good. She tilted the box on the bowl, but nothing came out.

"Adam!" She whined.

"What? I love Crunchy Munchies." He protested. Bree rolled her eyes and grabbed a granola bar instead. The doorbell rang and Chase basically threw himself towards it. HE Fixed his hair and opened it.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

Bree's POV

Ugh, Stephanie. They've been dating- wait no, banging for 3 weeks now. Still girlfriend and boyfriend but having sex. Ugh. I rolled my eyes, and finished eating my bar.

"Well, i'm going to go." I say while running (without bionics) Out the backdoor.

School is so boring. I tap my pencil for 1 minute straight until The teachers yells at me. Buzz..buzz. I take out my phone and see it's from Mr. Davenport.

"It's an emergency, come home and say it's a familly crisis."

I excuse myself and Superspeed myself home. And I see Adam, Chase and Leo are already there.

"Okay, so, here's the news.." he starts.

"To not waste my time, my research on your relation is finished. You are not siblings."

Okay?

"Cool." I say. "Well i'm going to chill." I say, running upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't know why, but after the news, i've been attracted to Adam. I always think if the fact that i thought we were related kept me from that. Since I come home late from cheerleading practice I wound up eating dinner alone. I reach the door, and find a note.

"Bree, I'm staying out late for work, and Donald's on a buisness trip. I bought new cereal, i know it's not much, but i promise i'll go shopping after work. Love, Tasha."

I open the door and walk towards the pantry, to find the box empty. So much for just shopped. I groan and walk past Chase's room, to find it blasting with moans. Ew. I just walk to Adam's room and open it.

"Adam! Quit eating all the cereal! Like, what the hell?" I burst out.

"Sorry! They just.. call me." Adam says. "But I know how to make up for it.." he smiles.

"What?-" and then, he tugs on my bottom of my shirt, and pulls it off.

Too fast? Eh, this story is probably just lemons. XD

-Shay


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, who ever is reading this..**

**I want to say, Adam has common sense in this fanfiction, by the way, XD. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I love it, and it makes me write faster. So, thanks! PS: I DON'T OWN FAMILIAR BRANDS, EXCEPT MY IDEAS AND THIS STORY! THANKSSS**

**Bree's POV **

"Adam, what are you doing?" I ask, taking back my shirt.  
"Look, Bree, You and I both know we have connected." He winks. I shiver. Damn, it, he's right. He then rips off my shirt and starts kissing me.

"Adam, what about Eddie?" I say, while my hands roam his back.

"Chase disconnected him for tonight, he has Stephanie over." He mumbles. He then throws me on the bed.

"Adam, Adam, what about if someone walks in?" I moan when he starts kissing down.

"Shh." Adam growls. "Let your mind go blank." I do what he says and I arch my back down. I start kissing his lips while my hands roam his chest. Wow, his abs are amazing. Adam takes off my shirt.

"Wow." Adam winks. I giggle.

"I thought you knew, since we lived in the lab." I say.  
"Nope, Davenport put a one way window in your tube." He groans. I take off his pants, and I already see a bulge in his boxers.

"Someone's excited to see me" I kiss his _Friend. _And I earn a moan.

He then takes off my jeans and shows my black underwear. In an blink of an eye, We're both naked. Adam starts to kiss down south while his hands are occupying my breasts. He then finds My best friend and find it soaking wet. _  
_

"Oh, someone's excited to see me." He winks. I chuckle and get shivers when he kisses lightly, and accidently let out a loud moan. I tug on his hair a little when he licks my clit.

"Adam, baby, oh my god-" I choke out. He then starts to kiss and lick in a pattern, and a minute later he inserts a finger and starts moving it out in and out.

"Adam, Go faster!" I yell. Oops. He adds 2 and goes super fast. "I'm almost there. Stop." I breathe. "My turn." I smirk, and flip us over. (Which was a challenge, but I managed.)

I start on his neck. Katlin told me thats the sweet spot during sex. And when you bite it, it's like heaven. I do that, and I earn a moan. Sweet. Imove my hands down towards his abs and rub it and my mouth follows.

"You're so hot." I giggle between kisses. I get off the bed then on my knees by Adam's big friend. "Hi, there." I smile. I kiss his member and I hear a loud groan. I take hold of him and kiss it for 2 minutes, up and down. I move my hand up and down, and start to lick. Adam's moaning uncontrollabally and i can't him but smirk.

"Does you and your friend like this?"

"Uh-huh." He chokes out, followed by a moan. "Bree, I wanna finish inside you." He spits.

I nod, and I get on the bed. He fixes himself at me and I quickly add,

"I'm a virgin." I blush.

"What? Well, you're pretty good.." Adam chuckles.

"Yeah, sometimes Chase forgot to turn off the cameras when he was with Stephanie, and.." I trail off.

"Do we have protection?" Adam asks.

"No, but Davenport put Birth controls in my bionics. It deactivates when he does his nerdy things." I smirk.

"Well then.." Adam smiles. He postions again. Slowy he thrusts in and asks if I was okay.

"I'm fine, just go faster!" I growl. Adam thrusts really fast and hard. You cannot believe how much I'm moaning. We're panting uncontrollbally. I lost track of time.

After what seems of enternity, I flip us over, and ride him.

"Oh ." Adam sighs. "Go, faster." I grind my hips agaisnt his.

I feel him go and I follow. Then, I get off, and lay beside him.

"I love you." He smirks and kisses me on the neck.

"I love you too." I reply, and I look at the clock. "11:05? I got home at 6.." i giggle, while drifting to sleep.

XXXX

In the morning, I feel kisses beung planted on my neck, on my back, and hands cupping my breasts.

"Adam?" I whisper.

"Mm?" He answers. I push him off and sit up, feet touching the floor. Adam gets up too and starts kissing and sucking my neck.

"Adam, just wait later." I chuckle.

"Ugh, fine." He groans and lays down again.

"Where's my shirt?" I ask.

" I ripped it, remember?" Adam says.

"Damn it, Adam." I groan. Then, the door opens and I jump inside the blankets.

"Uh, hi leo.." Adam casually says.

Idk, cliffee?

REVIEWWWW


	3. Steamy Showers

Bree's POV

"Hey! How did you guys sleep?" Leo asks. "Well, I hope MY bed was comfortable, because I wouldnt know because I slept on the COUCH." Leo pouted. Oops, Adam doesn't have his own room.

"Well, at least I know he's passing health class?" I say. Ugh, What a lame excuse.

XXXXX

It's been weeks since Adam and I had sex. Mainly because I have cheer and scholwork, and missions, and Adam is doing football. As I arrive home I quickly undress and get into the shower. I hear the shower curtains ,oving and arms embracing around me. "Adam!" I giggle.

"I've missed you so much. And you in that super hot cheerleading outfit kills me." Adam growls.

"Sorry," I kiss his neck.

"So, how is cheerleading?" Adam asks.

"Shh." I smile and attack his lips.

"You're all mine." I whisper. I push him on the ground, with steamy hot water pouring on both of us. Adam tries to push my long hair out of his face. After minutes of struggling, I give up and walk out the shower, tie my hair and come back in.

"You look so sexy with your hair up." Adam says, still on the floor.I wink and closes the shower door behind me, getting on top of him once again.

3rd persons pov

Leo was sitting alone in the living room, watching his daily cartoons. He heard weird noises in the bathroom, and tried to open the door but couln't. He leaned his ear closer to the door t hear moaning.

Bree's POV

He just gets bigger everytime. I still run my hand up his shaft and he takes my hand.

He pins me down on the ground and starts on my breasts.

"You are so beautiful." He says whiling sucking on my tit.

"Just fuck me already!" I yell and flip him over. I get on him and start thrusting.

"Ohh yeah, Bree." He smiled.

Xxxxxx

I arose from my bed in the morning with Adam beside me.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi." He grins.

"I have something for you tonight." I kiss his neck.


	4. You're Mine

Sorry if last chapter sucked, I was, idk.

3rd person POV

Adam waited so long for the day to be over.

_I have a surprise for you._

Those words were all over his head. Sometimes he'd find himself hard of him imagining him giving her good sex that she couldn't walk the next day. Bree couldn't wait either, she thought of how her plan was so clever and would probably turn him on everyday after that night.

Embarasingly Adam's friends saw one or two boners throughtout school.

"Dude, did a girl forget to wear a bra today, or something?" Marcus asked.

"No, Bree has a surprise for me tonight, if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

Finally, the day had passed, but not for Adam. As he was getting in his car he remembered he had football practice.

Bree sat alone in the living room, sitting in a tight short dress that showed her cleavge, and if she bent down you would see her black panties. She wore black show girl leggings and matching pumps. Her hair was tosseled down her shoulders, and wore red lipstick. She felt sexy. She smiled deciously on her plan tonight. Just one main word. Tease. She heard a close of door in the drive way and saw it was Adam. She smirked and continued watching T.V.

The door swung opened and saw a hot as usual Adam.

"Hey Adam." Bree casually said as she shot a grin towards him then on the screen.

"Ouu, you look fine today." Adam smirked as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She winked and kissed his cheek. He started to kiss her lips hard but stoped him.

"Sorry, but i'm in control." She chuckled. She knocked down the remote on the floor.

"Oops, hold On." She said, walked over to the remote, bent down in front of Adam to make sure he saw her lacy panties. She stood and placed it on the table.

"So where were we?" She asked. She started kissing his neck, then to his lips and down his chest. Before reaching his friend she got up and walked into her room.

"Bree?" Adam called confusingly. He groaned and walked on over. When he entered the room he saw that the room was dark and only lit by candles.

"It's not fair that you're still fully dressed." She hissed behind him and slammed the door. She ripped his shirt and started kissing him harshly, maaybe a little passionate french kissing.

"You are too." He searched for her panties.

"No." She slapped his hand away. She sat them on the bed and zipped halfway of her dress down, showingb him she hadn't wore a bra.

His mouth was basically watering and attack her babies, he motorboated them, and sucked on them until they went numb. When he was finished she noticed her pumps were gone along with her leggings. She took off the rest of her dress leaving her with her panties.

"Buh bye." Adam growled and slid them off.

"Bye." Bree said while ripping his boxers off.

"I've missed you." She said while sucking on his cock. Seconds later, the room was filled with moans.

"That was..." adam said.

"Amazing." Bree smiled while she kissed him and Adam goodnight.

*months later*

"Santa said you were on the naughty list." Adam said to Bree.

"Well, you're just going to punish me." She winked.


	5. Valentine's Day

BTW Sorry for my ending.. I have some issues that need to be sorted out. So, my point was to skip over to Christmas Eve, so yah. i'm a little awkward. Sorry. So, here.

BY THE WAY, I'M TAKING REQUESTS AND IDEAS BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT. FOR EXAMPLE;

Tracy:

Subject: Halloween

Something like that, anything. THANKS

Ps: Happy V day!, i'mblate, i know, just go with it. XD

3rd person

The day had arrived of the special day for couples. Valentine's Day. For kids, it was candy jackpot day, teens, a cute date with flowers. Adults, Buying candy for their kids to pass out in class, but for Adam and Bree it was all about the sex.

Bree always told her friends that Adam and her were not the cute light kisses and hugs couple, they were the lingerie teasing moaning through the walls maybe across the street couple. Sure, maybe a nice dinner out a couple times but it always ended up him on top of her.

Bree saw this day as a chance to lighten up. She went shopping for a new "outfit" for tonight. And she was planning.

Adam, on the other hand knew all he had to do was fuck he good. The day went on slowly with couples kissing, laughing, hugging, and Adam kept on imagining tonight. How he would push her up the wall kissing her neck with candlelights in the backround listening to slow jazz music. Or, what Bree planned for him tonight.

Hell, while her friends were expecting cards, chocolate and flowers Bree expected Adam to play hard. Maybe plan something else after round one.

The sunset was setting and Adam had football practice. Bree was at home decorating the house since everyone else had plans.

Chase, over at stefanie's house. Leo, taking Janelle on a dinner date, her parents, dinner then weekend vacation.

On the bed she spread rosepedals on the bed sheet, then lit some candles. She turned on some light mood music. Then she looked into her shopping bag for her outfit. She smiled and pulled the son of a bitch sexy dress out. Hell yes. She then went to change.

"Adam! Tackle him!... YES!" The couch yelled as Adam crushed his friend down at practice. When he got up, he helped Romeo up.

"Dang, you're sure at the top of your game." Romeo giggled as they walked towards the benches.

"Yeah, Bree's planning something tonight." He chuckled and put a towel to his face.

"Ouu, that's interesting. Are you getting her something too?" Romeo asked.

"Shit.." Adam panicked.

"Don't worry!" Romeo said, then reached into his backpack.

"Truth or dare, sex edition?" Adam asked as he held the game board.

"Yup, and it's all yours. I have another one for Kyndel tonight too, anyways." Romeo smiled as he drank some water.

Bree finished finished the last touches on her dress and went into the living room, switched the tv on and laid down. She heard a car door slam and pretended to sleep.

Adam walked in to see the whole place cutened with valentines decoration. He saw the tv still on, then saw his Bree on the couch wearing a black and red lingire, black leggings, the type strippers wear, the bottom part showing her red lacy panties, and the top showing everypart of her boobs, but her tits.

Damn, he was hard already. He sat down beside her and poked her shoulder. After a while he started to watch T.V. on cue, she arose behind him and hugged him from behind.

"What took you so lo g?" She said in a tired voice.

"Practice." He said and kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day." He smmirked.

"It is." She smiled then kissed his neck. She didn't take long before pushing him down on the couch and ripping his shirt off.

"Hurry, mama needs some sugar." She growled. Adam, right on cue nodded and started to undo his pants.

"Wait, papa needs honey." Adam giggled and ripped off her top to see her precious all his breasts. She then started on his abs and licked lower. Then back up, teasing him.

"Enough!" Adam cried, then flipped them over, He ripped that barrier of hers so she was naked.

"Glad I spent fifty bucks on that." Bree groaned. Adam said nothing and took off his boxers.

"I love how big you are." Bree smiled. She sat up and started licking him like a lollipop. Then kissing him like it was his lips.

"Fuck, Bree!" He yelled as she used her bionics to guive him a hand job.

He helped her on her knees and pushed himself in her butt.

"Go hard, Adam!" Bree moaned. Adam used his bionics a little as he drove Bree crazy and moans filled the room."

"Finish inside.." She whispered and laid down. He smiled and pushed himself into her vagina.

"You're too hot." Bree grinned as she kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you're all mine." He smiled as he thrusted into her.

After an hour, the woke up on the bed.

"I thought we were on the couch?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Eh whatever." She grinned and started to kiss Adam.

"After this, I have a surprise for you." As he pulled the blankets over them.


	6. Hot Tub

"So what's this surprise?" Bree asked, stretching.

"I wanted to show you." Adam said, dragging her off the bed. He lead her to the bathroom to see a hot tub.

"Surprise!" Adam smiled.

"I should get my bathing suit!" Bree smiled.

"No need. We could go in nude." Adam smirked.

"Ouu." She smiled, and turned on the hot tub." She grabbed Adam in and hugged his chest."

"You're so romantic." Bree kissed his neck.

"I know." He grinned, putting his arm around her. Playfully smacking her ass. Adam took Bree's chin, rose it and placed a rough kiss.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes." Bree turned on the bubble button and the hot tub filled with bubbles. Bree wrapped her arms around his neck and started to make out with her boyfriend, who she enjoyed fucking. Same with him. No, they never got tired. Each night was different. Yes, they were annoyed when they had a week off when Bree got her period, but after she was done they'd do it in the school bathroom during passing time. They might have made a world record for hot sex in 5 minutes, then dressing in 1 minute.

Adam pushed his cock into Bree while she was still madly making out with him. Maybe a couple times they'd push each other in the water for better angle for thrusting into each other. In the end they would make out again in bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms. Of course, naked.

Adam had waited for the game for another night.

BONUS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

Stefanie and Chase decide to watch some of the footage of Bree and Adam one night.

Stefanie and Chase looked onto the ipad, giggling to see the footage. When it showed up, they quited.

"Adam, no time." Bree started as she ran into the living room.

"Yes?" Adam asked.

"Do me now, I have to study and I want it now." Bree growled.

"You think I can have sex on demand?!" Adam asked.

"Ugh!" Bree said. She just ripped her t-shirt and saw her braless chest.

"I guess I can." He grinned.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	7. Sex On Demand

This is a bonus 2 plot stories in one chapter, yay! Plot 1 is by me, where Chase and Stefanie decide to watch Adam and Bree's hot sex from earlier that day. Plot 2 requested by payne, where Adam and Bree go at it at school for a quickie. ENJOY AND REVIEWW! I DON'T OWN LAB RATS, AU, YAY.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Thought Bree while looking at her assigned homework for tonight. There were shit loads of work to be done and she had to say it, no sex tonight. She sighed. "Fucking social studies." She thought, as she stood up.

-Stefanie and Chase, fast forwrard.-

"Stefanie, wanna see what Adam and Bree do when we're not home?" Chase asked.

"Sure." She smiled. Chase pulled out his ipad and rewinded the footage. Then pressed pause.

"Oh, look when Bree came back to school." Chase smiled as he pressed play.

- With Bree, after school.-

"No time, Adam!" Bree slammed the door. "Do me, and do me now!" She barked.

"Bree, I can't have sex on demand." Adam said, leaning over the counter. Bree rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head. To reveal her bare chest.

"I guess I can." Adam smirked and started kissing Bree.

"Wow, he gets turned on easily.." Stefanie chuckled.

Bree and Adam continue their hot kissing with both their tops off.

"Bed.. now.." Adam moaned between kisses.

"No time!" Bree said, super speading towards the kitchen. "The counter!" She groaned.

Adam shrugged and ripped her pants and panties off. The resumed their kissing and moaning, and Adam thrusted into Bree about 20 times.

"Okay. Okay." Bree quickly breathed. Adam pulled out of her and breathed heavily.

"I need to study... Right after round two." Bree said, while pushing Adam on the ground.

"EW! I picked off my food at dinner! Ugh, i thought it would'nt break the 5 second rule. Nevermind." Chase groaned. He turned off the ipad.

"Sex?" Chase asked.

"Sex." Stefanie replied, pushing Chase on the bed.

- Plot 2: Quickie

(Adam's POV)

2 weeks. It feels dead. One week was because of Bree's damn period. Last week was her study session. This week I had damn football practices all night and when I got home I would miss Bree when I find her actually asleep on the couch, with her lingries, forcing me to wait longer. I walk slowly in the halls. Is this how people who never get laid feel like. Wow. An arm pulls me to the side and it's Bree.

"Follow me." She saids, pulling me.

She leads me into a bathroom, into a stall, and starts kissing me. I can't process where she's kissing because she's all over the place. First on my lips, neck, chest, abs. She's pulling on my belt and I assist her. She pulls off my boxers and wastes no time until she sucks on it, causing both of us to moan.

(3rd POV)

The stall walls begin to shake and if you opened it right now, you would see a boy pressing his cock into a girl moaning her throat out. After their quicky Bree helps superspeed dress, and tghey open the stall.

"I needed that." Adam smiled.

"Me too." Bree agreed. Bree kissed Adam on the lips and ran out for class.

BONUS: Next plot for next chapter.

Adam had scored the last point to break the tie of the team. The school wins victory. After feeling refreshed from the shower rooms, he heads to th victory party, of course, with Bree.

He arrived at his buddy Romeo's house, and enters a house full of party ligjts, football players, cheerleaders, dumb chicks and many others.

"Be right back." Bree said, walking away. Adam nodded and sat down. A drukened blonde came stumbling into view and sat on Adam's lap.

"Uh, can you move?" Adam asked.

"B-but you're.. hot." The blonde giggled.

"I have a girlfriend." Adam commented.

"I don't care." She smiled and ran her hands up his shirt.

"Get off!" He yelled. Suddenlt she's pulled off and punched.

"Back off, bitch!" Bree yells and slap her. The blonde stumbles and falls.

"Adam, come on, I have something to show you." Bree says, pulling Adam off the couch.

So basically this chapter was quickiees. REQUEST/REVIEW!

-Shay


	8. Romeo's House

Hey! By the way, I hope you guys aren't annoyed by my constant updating, I have lots of ideas somehow.. but please don't stop posting ideas! Plotline: Adam and Bree party at Romeo's house, and Bree has something to show Adam.

After the victory of Mission Creek High's football team, Adam and Bree were invited to Romeo's house.

"I'll be right back." Bree said, leaving into the crowd. Adam nooded, and sat on a couch.

A ditzy blonde whore stumbled into view and sat on Adam's lap.

"Hey, daddy." She smiled.

"Uh.. what are you doing-"

"I'm doing you tonight." She chuckled drunkingly.

"I have a girlfriend." Adam commented.

"I don't care-" She's being picked up.

"Step off, bitch!" Bree slapped her, knocking her out.

"... Anyway, Adam, I have something to show you." Bree said, dragging Adam up from the couch.

Walking down the stairs, Adam asked,

"Did you find a room? Where'd you go?"

"Well, I after I left you on the couch,"

Bree's POV

After I left Adam I went and searched for Romeo. I found him celebrating with a couple of football players.

"Romeo!" I called. Romeo spotted me and walked to her.

"Where's your best room?" I said. Even though I gave Adam head already on the car ride here, I wanted to celebeate.

"Well, I would give you the seduction lounge, but I have something better. Just grab Adam." I nodded, and walked to grab Adam.

3rd person's pov

"So Romeo called us down here." Bree said. They spotted Romeo in the basement next to a door.

"Here, you go." Romeo said, opening the door, Adam and Bree walking in and him closing the door.

The room was huge with purple and red lights, a huge bed, a huge chair, a pole, then on the other side was a hot tub, a small table with a box on it, and a changing booth, and TV, with 3 peice of couches. And a table full of refeshments and food.

Adam looked at Bree and saw that she was smirking.

"Lay down in bed and show me your dick." Bree growled. She smiled and went into the booth. Adam smirked took of his shirt, took his pants and boxer's off, he then got in bed, wondering what she would do.

She came out with a blue silk dress with a white fluff at the bottom. She got under the covers, laid on Adam, her folds connecting his cock. She smiled.

"I have a confession." She started. "I love our sex. But, I also enjoy my fantasies."

"Tell me about it. What was the sexiest dream ever?" Adam said.

"You don't fantisize about me?" Bree frowned.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Adam commented.

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours." Bree stated.

"Okay." Adam agreed.

"Well, one time in my dream you came home from cheerleading and you were complaining in such a sexy way. You were desperate for my friend you tackled me on the ground androde me for pretty much the whole day." Adam confessed.

Bree grinned. "Well, mine was that you seduced me in a bad boy way, took control and fucked me senseless." Adam grew hard.

"I love you." Adam whispered.

"I love you too." Bree said. She reached into a drawer next to the bed and showed handcuffs.

"Take me away, officer." She giggled. She ripped her dress off and showed her beautiful perky boobs of hers. She put the handcuffs on her hands attachtched it on th headboards.

Adam inserted and thrusted, and pushed deep.

- An hour later.-

Bree pulled away from his cock. Kissing the tip.

"You have a magical mouth." Adam breathed.

"I know." She winked.

An: I'm a stupid writer who enjoys writing lemons, even though I'm not 18. Anywhoo..

ANOTHER BONUS SNEAK PEAK.

"Adam!" Donald yelled from the kicthen, slamming a peice of paper on the table.

"Yes?" Adam said, walking in from the kitchen.

"Your grades!" Donald said, rubbing his face.

"You're failing Math." Donald coninued, "If you don't get them up, I'll force you to stop havibg sex." Donald finished.

"Oh yeah, how?" Adam said.

"Well, using my guiness I can control your bionics and glitch you wheneber you make a move with Bree.

"Fine!" Adam groaned, walking to his room.

-Shay


	9. Tutor

"Adam, what is this?" Donald yelled from the living room.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, and you're in big trouble." Donald started, "An F in math? Come on, at least get a C." He said.

"So?" Adam said.

"But you're passing health." Donald shook his head.

"That's because I have a tutor." Adam winked.

"Eww.. Anyway, you're grounded until you get your grade up." Donald explained.

"What are you going to do about it?" Adam asked,.rolling his eyes.

"You won't be spending all night with Bree." He said.

"How?!" Adam pouted.

"Since you have bionics, I can glitch you whenever you try to touch Bree." Donald smirked.

"Ugh!" Adam shouted, then went into his room.

Adam sat at his desk, looking at the textbook. Numbers... numbers... zzz...

Bree walked into his room and shut the door.

"Hey, papa." Bree smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Bree, as much as I want to fuck you, I have to get my damn grades up in Math." Adam groaned.

"Oh, Let me tutor you." Bree said.

"What's the fun in that?" Adam asked.

"Well, if you pass the test, I'll let you don anything you want with me."

"Let's get this started." Adam said, picking up his textbook.

Adam was for sure confident that he would pass this test. He wouldn't let this golden oppurtunity to see Bree do whatever Adam pleased.

Later, when Adam got the test results he'd gotten a 97. And he'd breakdance on the spot.

Davenport wouldn't glitch him and he could go back to sex.

He Texted Bree he passed the test.

"Great! See you at home. ;)."

Adam was excited.

He'd arrive home and saw Bree waiting on the couch.

"Show me your test." Bree said. Adam gave her his test and smiled.

"Okay. i'm all yours." Bree stated. Adam smirked and took Bree to his bedroom.

"What do you want first?" Bree asked.

"Get naked." Adam demanded. Bree nodded and took her shirt off. Adam took off his clothes. When they were both naked, Adam grabbed Bree and started kissing her.

"Lay on the bed." Adam said. "Legs spread apart." He finished. Bree lay on the bed, spreading her legs apart. Adam searched in his closet, and found it. He took the handcuffs and chained Bree to the bed.

Adam alligned himself for her and slowly slid in.

"Ahhh." Bree moaned, as if she got in a hot tub. Adam thrust in more, pulled out before his head was out and slammed into her.

"Faster..." She breathed. Adam thrust in faster, harder, hitting that g spot.

After a minute they both came. Adam uncuffed her.

"I wanna see you fuck yourself." Adam grinned. Bree hesistated, but lifted her leg, and touched her clit.

"Adam..." She moaned, pushing in one finger.

"Ohh.. Adam..." She moaned longer. Adam felt himself getting hornier and harder.

"ADAM!" She shouted as she slid 3 fingers.

"OHH.. ADAAAM..." She screamed as she came. Adam plunged and started to lick her juices.

"Ohh adam." She said, moaning at the feel of his lips.

"Next, I want you on your knees." He ordered. She crouched on her knees, her ass in the air.

He alligned himself for her ass and slid in.

"Damn you're tight.." Adam coughed. "Tell me if it hurts.".

"No, this feels fine.." Bree breatned as if she were in labor. Then yelped a little. Adam, panicing, put his fingers on her pussy, touching it, fingering it. She moaned in pleasure and came for the 3rd time on to him. He slid out and she laid on the bed.

He laid next to her and said,

"Suck me." She nodded and touched hia member. She did her brilliant show of ha ds and sucked, licked and kissed. He shot out his juices and drank it.

"Let me show you how Math is the pain in the ass." Adam started. "Bend your ass over my lap."

Bree did as she was told. He grabbed the textbook and smacked her.

"Ouu." Bree moaned. "Count." Adam ordered.

After the 25th count she went onto his lap, then collasped onto him.

"Damn you're good." Adam said. Bree nodded and grabbed his face and started with light kisses, then made out with each other.

"For the sake of it?" Bree asked.

"Okay." Adam said, climbing onto Bree.


End file.
